Lost Soul
by kookobris777
Summary: Numbah Four's crush is getting stronger. But will a familiar person return for sweet revenge?
1. The time we wasted

Hey Everyone!

This is my first fan fic so I hope everyone likes it! This is yes, another 3 and 4 fan fic with a bit of 2x5 and 1x5! Please read and review! I do accept flames because I appreciate everyone's criticism. Just don't be too harsh!

Just a warning for everyone, this story is rated PG-13 for language and possible bloody stuff and sexuality. So if you're not up for this kind of stuff, you should stop reading…now! ……. Okay, everyone who doesn't want to be here gone? Great, now on the with theshow!

Disclaimer: sniffle, Unfortunately, I don't own the KND. But…If I did, one of the episodes would be this story. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yet again, I do own some characters that I made up in this fan fic!

It's been about four years now and the former Kids Next Door were now fourteen. They looked about the same, just slight changes in their appearances.

Numbah 5 (a.k.a. Abigail Lincoln) grew her hair out more, abandoned the braids and now wore it down. Abby has also blossomed a lot from this past few years and decided to show it off by wearing a navy blue halter top and tight fitting white capris.

Numbah 4 (a.k.a. Wallabee Beatles) looks exactly the same, with the mushroom cup haircut, the orange hoodie, and the baggy blue jeans. The only change is that he grew about a foot taller.

Numbah 3 (a.k.a. Kuki Sanban) still had the same slim figure and now wore a tighter fitting green turtleneck sweater and a black miniskirt and tights. Her hair still remained just as long and she fashioned it the same way, but put small streaks of highlights on to make her feel more mature.

Numbah 2 (a.k.a. Hoagie P. Gilligan) lost quite a few pounds and now wore khaki pants, a white tee shirt with over it a blue short-sleeved jacket, a hat and sunglasses.

I wish I could tell you where Numbah 1 (a.k.a. Nigel Uno) looked like these days. Unfortunately, I have not a clue. The four others don't have a clue. Nigel Uno is lost and nowhere to be found for one year now.

( FLASHBACK)

"Don't worry Numbah One, I won't let go!" Numbah Five screamed over the roaring sound of Numbah 86 and her flying machine.

"I know you won't Abby, but I might!" Nigel yelled.

"No! Numbah One!"

"Look Abby, there has always something I wanted to tell you… I-."

Numbah One suddenly let go of Abigail's hand and soared into the air and into Numbah 86's plane to be decommissioned.

The four did nothing to stop Numbah 86. They just watched in awe as Numbah 86 flew away with their fellow leader, Nigel Uno. They all let go of the fence and brushed themselves off. Abigail then ran over to Hoagie, leaned on his shoulder and began to cry in the pain that her loved one left and will never remember her again…Ever…

(END FLASHBACK)

The four of them all went searching for Numbah One for months but never found him. They later decided to stop; they realized that he'd return when the time is right. But Abby never forgot about Nigel, and swore to never have a boyfriend because he was the only one for her. She's also had a hard time making new friends after that incident. So she just hung out with Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, and all of their friends.

"Come on guys! I'm really not in the mood to be late again!" Kuki yelled out impatiently waiting at the front door.

"Dude, were coming! Gosh." Hoagie said putting on his hat while retrieving his sunglasses.

A few minutes later, the four of them headed out the door heading for their favorite teen hangout (besides The Point, of course)

Kuki suddenly spotted her best friend Molly and skipped over to give her a friendly hug.

"Hi Molly! Ready to go? Ooh, I'm sooooo hungry!" Said the forever perky Kuki once she let go of Molly.

"Girl, you know I'm not going to eat the pizza." Whispered Molly leaning into Kuki's ear. "It's because I want to look at all the cute boys!"

"Oh you silly!" Kuki said before they both started to giggle.

Molly was a small, petite teen with long blonde curly hair and wore a pink collared tee shirt, a khaki skirt that went down to her knees and white chunky sandals. She was very shy; whom Kuki was her only friend. (Best friend)

"Uhhh…Hey guys." Molly said shyly walking over to the close group of friends.

"Hey Molly, it's been awhile, huh?" Hoagie said before giving Molly a high-five.

"Hey Mol, what's up?" Abby said walking over with her hands in her pockets.

"Oh Abby, I almost forgot! Here is the 75 cents I you for the ice cream." Molly said taking the money out of her wallet.

"Oh don't worry about it Molly! Were buds, right?" Replied Numbah Five.

"Ummm…Hi Wally." Said Molly quietly to Numbah Four.

"Eh, whatever." Replied Wally putting his head down, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"Don't worry Molly, he's always this miserable, Ow!" Shouted Hoagie holding his elbow from Numbah Four's slap.

"Anyways" continued Hoagie. "We better get going. We got to meet up with Bobby and Andrea."

They all started to walk down the sidewalk with Molly and Kuki at the front of the line, whispering and giggling. Wally was walking right behind them, staring at Kuki. He thought she was so pretty, with her long, silky, raven colored hair, and her slim figure. Suddenly, he felt someone nudging him. He looked up slightly and saw Hoagie smirking at him.

" Come on man, just tell her." Whispered Hoagie.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Wally.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!"

Wally then blushed but suddenly stumbled over Kuki and fell over onto the road right next her.

Kuki smiled at Wally.

"Sorry Wally." Kuki apologized.

"It's…its no problem Kuki. Said Numbah Four brushing off his jeans.

"Can you help me up Wally?" Asked Kuki lifting up her hand.

"Uh…Sure…" Blushed Wally lifting Kuki up.

"Let's hurry up now. Abby's getting hungry." Spoke up Numbah Five.

And they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

That's all for now folks! Now pleeeeeezzzzz review!

And Chapter 2 will be on its way in a day or two!


	2. Love can take over

Hey guys!

Well, you all ready for the next chapter! Well ya better cause it's coming your way! Hope you'll like it, and please review! Remember, I do except flames, but please don't be too harsh!

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND and blah blah blah! Do they make us say these things to make our lives miserable?

The five of them finally reached the pizza place. Kuki was really excited and skipped all the way while tugging Molly to her side. When they walked in, they instantly spotted Bobby and Andrea at one of the booths. Hoagie was the first to greet them, giving Bobby his usual high five and Andrea a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed bashfully at the fact that her one-month boyfriend kissed her in public.

Andrea was a very attractive gal, tall and slender, with dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore very revealing clothing. Like today for instance, she was wearing a dark red tube top, a blue miniskirt, and white flip-flops.

They all sat down, Bobby, about as tall as Numbah Four and had long brown messy hair and sat next to his best friend Wally. Numbah Four also sat next to Kuki who was sitting next to her best friend, Molly.

On the other side of the booth Andrea was sitting next to Hoagie who also sat next To Numbah Five

They sat patiently for the waiter, but soon forgot about him.

"So, have you seen Fanny lately?" Abby asked winking at Wally.

"Yeah, I have." Replied Numbah Four. "Damn, she still won't stop yelling at me. Guess she will always carry that characteristic."

"Well, I'm not glad that I'm in any of her classes!" Hoagie stated putting his arm around Andrea. "She scares me."

"I've seen you kept that dandelion she ordered you guys to guard, remember that?" Abby asked smirking at Wally.

"Awww, were you using it to remember it from!" Bobby said.

"Hell no, if I wanted to remember her I'd just think of a-."

Kuki, who didn't seem very amused by this conversation and the way it was heading, soon interrupted Numbah Four.

"How could you guys possibly make fun of a former operative?" Kuki asked. "How could you be so mean?"

"Um… Kuki's right." Wally said sticking up for her.

Nobody said anything but just stared at Numbah Four smirking.

"What? What I say?" Wally asked slowly turning brick red.

Meanwhile, this so-called waiter was listening in on their conversation with a knife in his hand. He was prepared to stab at any second, impatiently waiting for sweet revenge. Ready to strike at any time now, Molly turned around and was startled at the position he was in. Kuki turned around seeing what Molly was staring at, and ignored the fact he was holding a knife.

"Hi waiter person!" Kuki said cheerfully." We are all ready to order!"

"Okay…" The young man replied pushing his hat down slightly to cover his eyes. "What will it be?"

'That accent sounds familiar.' Abby thought to herself. 'Aw well, I must be imagining things."

"Well, we'll all have a jumbo sized pizza with everything on it." Abby said.

"Yeah, and make it quick!" Wally added.

"Yeah dude, I'm starving to death here man!" Bobby shouted slamming his fists down on the table.

"Alright alright!" The boy said picking up their menus and scurrying away.

"So, what's his problem? Numbah Four asked.

"Forget about it." Andrea said. "Look Hoagie, we need to talk.

"O-okay." Hoagie replied, worried about the tone of her voice.

They got out of their booth and went over to another one so they can talk to each other privately.

"Hoagie, this isn't working out for me." Andrea began.

"But I thought you loved this place!" Numbah Two said. "They got the greatest breadsticks, and chicken wings! To bad they don't have chilidogs though. Oh, the tasty goodness! I-."

"Hoagie, I'm talking about us! It's just not working out for me!" Andrea shouted impatiently standing up.

The restaurant went quiet, and stared at the couple. Andrea had enough of this. She sat back down and put her head on the table and whimpered. Numbah Two cautiously put his hand on Andrea's back and leaned up to her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hoagie asked quietly.

"I don't know." Andrea muffled into her arm. "But I'm really sorry."

"Me too." Numbah Two replied.

Andrea stood up and walked out of the restaurant without giving Numbah Two or her other friends a last glance. Hoagie sighed and slowly walked back to the booth. He sat back down and noticed that Bobby and Numbah Four were playfully fist fighting in their seats. Everyone at the booth was amused by Wally's amazing skills at dodging and hitting and Bobby's lack of fighting. Everyone, that is, except Numbah Three.

"Guys, that's enough!" Numbah Three said as she watched in horror as Wally pushed Bobby under the booth.

"Wally!" Kuki cried out tapping on Numbah Four's back.

"Numbah Four turned around. Unfortunately, to late to realize that his hand slapped Numbah Three's face.

"Shit." Wally mumbled under his breath. "Kuki, Ah'm sorry."

"Why you…" Kuki growled with her hands in a fist. When she was about to strike back, she realized what she was really doing. She looked into Wally's innocent emerald green eyes. How could she possibly hurt him?

"Oh Wally, I'm so sorry!" Kuki cried out while leaning in to give him a big bear hug.

Everyone began to smirk and Numbah Four turned brick red. Wally then realized that he was actually hugging in public!

"Eh, whatever." Wally grumbled pushing away. Numbah Four started to feel bad again, but Numbah Three gave him a small smile showing Numbah Four that everything is okay.

"Okay lovebirds, Abby is stuffed and ready to get outta here."

Numbah Three and Numbah Four turned completely red, and the whole group laughed at their bashfulness. After that, Numbah Four threatened to beat up the cashier if he didn't let them pay for free, the cashier accepted and ran away.

"Humph, adults, they make kids pay for everything at such an expensive price!" Wally growled.

Numbah Five laughed. "C'mon big shot. Stop your whining or step aside."

So that's chapter two! I hope everyone liked it! Please review and tell me if you like it! I want to know if I can make any changes, if possible. Thanks for all of your reviews so far; they've encouraged me in actually finishing this story. Just pleeeeeeaaaassseee keep reviewing and I'll come out with the next chapter as soon as possible! Ta Ta for now ya'll!


	3. Something fishy is going on

Sorry everyone with the problem I had with uploading the second chapter. Since this is my first story I ever did on here I need some getting used to with this stuff. So please bear with me! I'm also really sorry for not having that long of chapters. I'll make this one longer for you guys!

And, I also want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend; I think you know who you are!

On with the story…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own KND you know the drill!

"Ah man, I'm not feeling so hot." Numbah Two grumbled putting his hands on his aching stomach. "I think I ate too much pizza."

"Dude, you should have just eaten light, ya wanna lose about ten more pounds now, don't ya?" Abby replied satisfied with just having a salad from the salad bar.

"I'm not so sure Abby, I only had one slice and my tummy hurts too." Kuki groaned lying down on the couch.

"Yeah, Oi just had four slices and moi stomach hurts too." Numbah Four said sitting next to Numbah Three.

"Don't worry about it guys, ya probably just got a stomach ache." Abby said walking towards the big screen TV. "How bout we just watch a flick to get ya minds off your stomach."

"Ooh Ooh! Can we watch the Rainbow Monkey movie?" Kuki asked perking up.

"No way! We've seen that movie about a gazillions times!" Numbah Four remarked.

"Alrighty then, we can all watch Yipper! We haven't seen that movie in awhile." Hoagie said excitingly.

"No! Were watching Rainbow Monkey Paradise!" Kuki shouted!

"Ya know what? I don't really care, so hows bout we just flip a coin to decide." Numbah Five said sighing.

"Okay!" Numbah Three and Numbah Two said in unison.

"Humph, at least you guys have a fifty percent chance of winning. Since I really don't want to watch either of the movies I lose either way." Wally mumbled miserably.

"Cheer up Wally, I'll make us some popcorn!" Kuki said smiling at Numbah Four.

"Heads!" Hoagie cried out as Abigail tossed the coin in the air.

"Hah! It's tails! It's tails! I win! It's Rainbow Monkey time!" Numbah Three shouted dragging everyone to help her find the movie.

"I can't believe you still loike this Rainbow Monkey crap!" Numbah Four yelled grabbing for the popcorn.

"I'll always be a Rainbow Monkey lover!" Numbah Three cried grabbing for some popcorn at the same time.

Their hands slightly touched each other's and they instantly pulled away. Numbah Four turned beet red, while Numbah Three smiled and grabbed some popcorn.

"Sorry." Numbah Three whispered. She took a bite of the popcorn. "Yuck! This popcorn is in need of some super duper buttering!" She walked out of the room with the bowl of popcorn leaving the two of the other staring at Numbah Four.

"You guys make such a cute couple." Hoagie said quietly smirking.

"Shut up." Wally mumbled crossing his arms. "Woi in the world would Oi loike someone obsessed with Rainbow Monkeys?"

"I don't know, but my stomach must hate me right now." Numbah Two groaned clutching his stomach again.

'Something weird is going on.' Numbah Five thought. 'The three of them barely had any pizza but their claiming that their stomach is killing them. I better investigate.'

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. Abby is gonna make a phone call." Numbah Five got up and went into the kitchen joining Kuki, finding her leaning on the kitchen chairs.

"Ooh, I'm not sure that I'm up for popcorn anymore." Numbah Three pointed to her stomach. "My tummy hurts really bad."

"You just go and finish watching ya movie. I'll take care of the popcorn." Abby said.

"Thanks." Kuki groaned slowly walking back to the couch.

Numbah Five quickly walked to the phone book and looked up Molly's phone number.

"Let's see… 555-4891." Abigail mumbled.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Uh, is this Molly's mother?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"My name is Abigail Lincoln. I'm sure Molly has mentioned my name before."

"Ah, yes!" Molly's mom exclaimed. "She has told me so much about you! You're a friend of uh, what's her name, oh yes, Kuki Sanban! Thank you for being so kind to my Molly. She's very shy and has trouble making friends. But you guys just took her under your wings and made her feel at home."

"Well, um, thank you." Numbah Five replied before Molly's mother continued on. "I was wondering if I could speak to Molly."

"Yes, about that, she isn't feeling that well right now. She says she has some stomach pains and is taking a nap before supper. She'll make sure to call you after though."

"Thank you." Abigail replied before hanging up. 'Now that's odd, Molly has a stomach ache too, Abby thinks something is going on.' She thought.

Next she called Bobby.

"Yes, is your son home?" Numbah Five asked after dialing his phone number.

"Yeah, Bobby! Get your ass over here…now!" Bobby's dad shouted.

"I'm coming, geesh dad!" Bobby replied before grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Bobby, it's me, are you feeling okay?" Numbah Five asked.

"No, I feel like crap, why?"

"Cause everyone else is having a stomach pain, including Molly, and I think this is kinda odd, don't ya think?"

"Whatever, look, I think I'm gonna barf, so I'll talk to ya later, okay Abby?"

"Kay, bye." Abigail hung up. 'Now this is just to weird to be a coincidence.' Numbah Five thought.

"Hoagie, ya know where the leftover pizza is?" Abigail asked walking back into the living room.

"In the back of the fridge. But I don't think it's a good idea to eat that pizza, I mean, look how we turned out!" Numbah Two said pointing to the three of them on the couch with a warm blanket over themselves, moaning and groaning.

"Ew, don't even mention pizza, it makes me wanna hurl!" Wally moaned.

"Abby don't wanna eat the pizza, I'm going to study it!" Abigail sighed.

"Kuki burst out laughing. "Wow Abby, you must be pretty bored!" Kuki exclaimed.

With no reply Numbah Five walked out of the room heading for the kitchen.

Numbah Four looked over at Kuki. She was shivering and looked in so much pain, clutching her stomach groaning quietly. He frowned, upset seeing that she was aching so badly. He cautiously lifted his arm up and put it over her shoulders to comfort her. She smiled and cuddled into his chest. He blushed but felt warmer and slightly better.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"Mmmm." She murmured falling asleep.

Hoagie looked over and smiled slightly. "Ooh, the love birds are cuddling."

"Shut up." Wally replied moving away from her slightly. "This means nothing." He said pointing at him and Kuki.

"Hmmm… This doesn't look right." Abigail mumbled putting a slice of pizza she got from the fridge under her microscope. "This is a little more serious than I thought.

"Do muts my temerarer?" Kuki tried to ask with a thermometer in her mouth.

"A 101.1, you got a fever." Numbah Two said taking the thermometer out of Kuki's mouth.

"Hey guys, I know what's wrong with ya." Numbah Five said walking into the living room.

"It's about toime, I'm dying over here!" Wally groaned lying on the couch.

"Ya guys got vibrio parahaemolyticus. It was caused by cross contamination with fish." Abigail explained. "In other words, ya have food poisoning. But it must be pretty bad though, your symptoms are coming on pretty quickly but it's really supposed to show within 12 to 24 hours."

"How do you know these things?" Wally asked.

"Abby studies, unlike some people I know." Abby said nudging him slightly. "It's really no big deal, ya just need plenty of rest and drink lotsa fluid, since there is no cure for vibrio parahaemolyticus."

"Thanks Abby, you're the best." Hoagie said yawning. "I'm gonna hit the hay, I'm bushed."

"Me too, goodnight." Numbah Four said following Numbah Two.

"I'll stay up with you for a little while Abby, I'm curious how pizza got cross contaminated with seafood. I mean, they don't even have fish at that place!"

"I'm not really worried about that, I'm wondering who did it. The chance of fish getting cross contaminated with pizza at a pizza place is nearly impossible." Abigail said thinking out loud. "I'm going to check out that slice of pizza I had, ya know, check for any fingerprints."

"Okie Dokie! I'll come with you!" Kuki said excitingly.

"Damn! The finger scanner identifier is broken!" Abigail screamed hitting the table.

"Now Abby, it's not necessary to swear." Kuki said becoming disturbed with Numbah Five.

"Aw well, I'll just ask Hoagie to fix this piece of crap tomorrow." Numbah Five said shaking her head. "I wanna know who's trying to hurt us, possibly even try to kill us."

"It's probably The Delightful Children From Down The Lane trying to get revenge." Numbah Three said thinking hard.

"I don't know, do you think that they'd be able to think of something that clever?"

"No, but maybe Father could."

"Good point Kuki, I'm thinking they may be our prime suspect." Abigail said. "Let's go investigate tomorrow."

"Uh, well, I can't." Numbah Three started out. "Wally and I are going to the arcade."

"Oh really?" Numbah Five asked lifting her eyebrow.

"Yupper! It's gonna be a blast!" Kuki exclaimed unaware of what Numbah Five was talking about.

"I dunno Abby, I'm not sure if I can fix this piece of junk." Hoagie said thinking deeply. "Why do you want this thing fixed anyways?"

"Because…" Abby replied.

"Whatever, I'll see what I can do." Hoagie replied shrugging and walking out of the room.

"Gosh, there is nothing to wear to the arcade!" Numbah Three shouted falling back into her piles of clothes. She knew that she had a crush on Numbah Four that was getting bigger and bigger everyday. She was just to shy to tell him, she was afraid of rejection. She continued to search through her pile of clothes. She wanted to wear something classy, yet casual. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of a sleeveless, green dress with a new pair of jeans. Kuki got excited that she found something cool to wear and ran over to her dresser and found a green hair tie.

"Perfect!" She shouted excitingly.

Meanwhile, Numbah Four was in his room and was looking at himself at the mirror. He wanted to look just right for Kuki. He took one more glance at himself and smiled. He was so excited about spending some time with Numbah Three. He wasn't expecting to ask her out, he was to scared that she doesn't like him back.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said to himself sarcastically walking out his door.

"Well Abby, here it is, all fixed and looking new, but it works differently."

"Yeah yeah, just give me the darn thing." Numbah Five snapped grabbing the finger scanner identifier away from Numbah Two. "Now it's time for some investigating!" She said excitingly feeling like she was on a mission again.

"Let's see here…we just put the pizza under the scanner and- Gosh how do you work this damn thing!" Numbah Five shouted in frustration.

"It's quite simple really." Numbah Two replied sneaking up on her. "You just got to slide the pizza into this slot right here and press this button." Hoagie continued pressing the button.

It was silent for a moment; the scanner was quietly doing its job identifying the person who did this nasty deed. Hoagie was staring at Abigail. He's always had a thing for her, but he knew she loved Numbah One and would never go out with himself. But he just had to take the chance.

"Abigail, I need to talk to you." He began. Suddenly there was a beep coming from the scanner.

"Can we talk about this later Hoagie, the scanner is finished." Abby said excitingly.

"Fine." Hoagie replied miserably leaving the room.

She looked at the scanner. It was printing something out and she was so anxious to find out what it says. 'Nobody messes with my friends.' Abigail thought picking up the piece of paper. "What? No identity found? This is ridiculous!" She screamed stomping back and forth. "This couldn't have been done naturally! Someone had to of done this!" She went to her room lying down on her bed to think.

'Whoever did this is genius I'm telling you, genius!' Numbah Five thought to herself. She was really mad and frustrated. She always found out things in a snap, but she felt like a failure.

Wally walked up to her bedroom door. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Numbah Four heard Kuki ask.

"Me."

"Oh, okie dokie, I'll be right out!" Numbah Three said in her perky voice.

'How am I going to say it? Why couldn't I just have told her right then and there?' Numbah Two asked himself in his room. Without thinking, he pulled out his "notebook" from under his pillow. He wrote:

_My Dear Abby,_

_You've always been my shining star. I know you have already got your heart settled on someone else, but let me just tell you their may be no hope of him returning. But I will always be there for you. Please, just think about this, there is no rush of you answering this any time soon, but I think I love you Abigail Lincoln, and I'm questioning you feel the same way about me. Please don't feel overwhelmed by this my love, you have plenty of time to answer me, for I will always be there by your side._

_Love Always,_

_Hoagie_

Once Numbah Two was satisfied of his note, he ripped the paper out and stuck it in his pocket. He decided that he would put it on her bed later when she leaves her room to wash up for dinner.

"Wow, Kuki, you… you look great." Wally said trembling with his words while watching Numbah Three swirl around.

"Thankies! Now let's get going! I want to kick your butt again at the arcade!" Numbah Three said yanking on his arm.

"Hey! That was oinly once! And I thought you forgot about that!" Numbah Four said.

"A girl never forgets things like that." She said slyly. "Now Come on!"

'Alright Hoagie, it's now… or never.' Numbah Two thought hiding behind the corner watching Numbah Five exit her room into her bathroom across the hall. Once he heard her close the door he made a run for her bedroom. He looked around; it looked exactly the same from four years ago. He knew deep down inside Numbah Five was still the same when she was ten. He knew she was still that hip-hop gal who is too mysterious to seem human. But lately she kept on getting hot headed who spoke her mind, which left her in big trouble. A few moments later he finally woke up from Abby land and quickly stuck his note on her bed. But suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and found Numbah Five with a frown on her face.

"Now what do ya think ya doin?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I, uh, you know, you really need to think of, a, redecorating your room." He stuttered.

"Get out!" She shouted pointing at her door.

"Fine."

"Gosh, what's up with him!" She asked out loud. She took a quick glance around her room to make sure Numbah Two didn't do anything to her room and found a piece of paper which seemed to look like a note or a letter on her bed.

"What in the world?" She said to herself picking up the letter and beginning to read it. "My dear Abby…"

Well guys, I hope you liked it! Please review, pretty please! Chapter Four will be out

Very soon now, so don't think I'm ending it any time soon! Remember, I will continue

To write this wonderful well thought out story if you keep reviewing! I'm sorry I just

Looovvvveee reviews!

Wally: "Humph, what an idiot!"

Me: "Excuse Me?" (Taking out a chain saw with an evil grin on the face)

Wally: "Nothing, nothing at all!" (Runs away like a little girl)

Me: "Humph, what an idiot!"


	4. A Date! Or is it?

Hi guys…again! Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback guys. I really appreciate it! And I fixed the small problem with chapter 2 (Some of you guys may not know what I'm talking about, sorry about that) but, I just wanted to let you guys know because I finally figured out what I did and I'm so proud of myself that I fixed it! Anyways, continue reviewing my story, I can't get over how much I love reviews so if you want to shut me up just review and review and review pretty pweeze!

Oh, and a question to one of my reviewers (You know who you are, hehe) I'm 13!

Numbah Four: Uh, did you, uh, put away that, er, chainsaw away yet?

Me: Of course I did Numbah Four! I was never going to chop you in half anyways!

Numbah Four: Phew! Good! I thought you really were going to hurt me!

Me: Oh Wally, you have no idea… (Takes out a huge ax and starts to swing it around)

Numbah Four: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Runs away like a little girl again)

Me: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: Mr. Warburton owns the KND, not me! I only own the characters I creatively made up myself!

"Weeeeee! Wally, this is so much fun!" Kuki cried with joy skating down a hill with the arcade coming closer in sight. "It's a good thing you thought of this, I didn't want to walk again. It's so boring!"

" For your information Kuki, I'm not the one who had this idea." Numbah Four panted, trying to catch up with Numbah Three.

"You've never roller bladed before, have you?" She shouted, looking over her shoulder.

"I never was really interested in skating, Kuki." Wally huffed. "I'm a fighter, a boxer!"

"Yeah, whatever Wally." Kuki replied giggling. "Now hurry up slowpoke! We should have been there about five minutes ago!"

They rolled into the parking lot about two minutes later. Numbah Three gracefully stopped once gliding onto the sidewalk while Numbah Four stumbled over himself and fell flat on his face.

"Wally, are you okay?" Kuki asked rushing over to Numbah Four.

She kneeled down beside him and hovered over him. He carefully opened his eyes and looked into hers. Numbah Three then smiled slightly taking her hand and stroked his face. Wally lifted his head up slightly and leaned onto his elbows. Their faces were inches away from each other. Numbah Fours heart was pounding rapidly, he didn't know what to do. 'Do what your heart tells you.' He thought to himself. Just when their lips were about to meet, they were interrupted with a car honking at that was just about to hit them.

Without thinking, Numbah Four pushed Kuki out of the way and scrambled to move just far enough so the car wouldn't hit him. The car took a sharp turn and drove away. Numbah Four looked back at Kuki, seeing that she was okay but looked frightened.

"Well, that was interesting." Numbah Four said lifting Kuki onto her feet.

Numbah Three was blushing slightly. "Uh, yeah… Well, let's get in there, where it's safe." She smiled and dragged him into the arcade.

Numbah Four took a good look at this place. It was a wonderland to him. Lights flashing everywhere, every arcade game that you could think of was there, and a great place to throw a party!

"Come on Wally! Let's play Zubulon!" (I made the name up myself, unless there is a game out there that I don't know of that is named that) Kuki shouted skipping happily over to one of her favorite games. "I'm gonna beat you again! I promise!"

"Will just see about that!" Numbah Four exclaimed rushing over to the game.

They played against each other for several minutes, defeating demons one by one separately. And of course, Numbah Four tried his best, but once again Kuki won.

"Ha! I beat you, I beat you!" Kuki shouted doing a little happy dance. "Now you owe me a quarter!"

"A quarter! When did we start playing for a quarter? And besides, you're the one that owes me a quarter, remember?"

"Gosh, for the buzillionth time, I do not owe you a quarter Wally! Besides, that was four years ago and I don't know how you came up with that silly idea of me owing you money!"

"Never mind that, but when did we start playing for money?"

"When I thought it up!"

"And when was that?"

"About 26.2 seconds before we started this conversation."

"Now aren't you a clever one…" Wally grumbled taking out his money. "Here's your stupid cash."

"Oh you silly! You don't need to give me money! I was just messing with that little noggin of yours!" Kuki replied laughing hysterically patting Numbah Four on the head. "Now let's play Rainbow Monkeys Pretty Pink Castle!" She said excitingly rushing over to the game.

"Stupid girls." Numbah Four huffed grabbing the tickets and stuffing them in his pocket and dragging himself over to watch Kuki play her game.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh so very round and super chunky!" Kuki sang to herself while concentrating on saving Pretty Princess Rainbow Monkey from the evil green witch. Wally watched her silently looking at her staring at the screen with her tongue slightly hanging out with a concentrated look on her face.

"Man, she's obsessed." He mumbled to himself. Then he suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the over speaker.

"Congratulations, uh, whoever is uh, playing that um, Rainbow Monkey game! You've got the highest score and won five hundred tickets! Please come on over to the prize station to receive your tickets! And don't forget to type your initials on the highest score screen!"

"Yay! I won five hundred tickets!" Wow, what prizes should I get?" Kuki thought.

Once Wally and Kuki returned home everyone rushed over to see what they got for prizes. Kuki got for herself two lollipops, a Rainbow Monkey key chain, a small Rainbow Monkey stuffed animal that could fit right into her pocket, and got Numbah Four boxing gloves. Altogether she spent 2,500 tickets with all the tickets she saved up from previous times and the tickets she received today. Numbah Four was somewhat flattered that she got him some boxing gloves. And for about 2,000 of her tickets they were pretty nice gloves. Wally actually thought that Kuki would get herself Pretty Princess Rainbow Monkey for herself, which was almost as big as her.

'Maybe this moight mean something.' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, back in Abigail's room, she just finished reading Hoagie's note.

'Whoa, now this is freaky.' She said to herself putting the letter in her pocket. She surprisingly just shrugged it off a little and walked down to the kitchen to get some dinner, but bumped into Hoagie on the way.

"Uh, sorry." He mumbled quietly brushing off his shoulder and beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Hoagie, about the note…"

"Yeah, did you get it?"

"Yup." Abby said taking the letter out of her pocket. "Look, I really like you and all but I think we should just be friends." She said carefully.

"Okay…" Hoagie said blankly, not knowing what to say. "Uh, bye."

"Later Hoagie."

'Gosh, could I of said something anymore stupider? I knew I shouldn't of done that, I knew he was still in love with that Nigel.'

Well, did you guys like this chapter? Yeah, I know, a lot of fluff in this chapter, but hey, ya know some stories aren't interesting without it. And for you action loving, problem solving lovers, I will guarantee the next chapter will be one that you will love!

Oh, and sorry this chapter is a little short, been busy with school and everything and….. You guys probably don't even care do you?

Numbah Four: "No, not really."

Me: (Puts on headphones) "I can't here you! Lalalalalalalala!"

Numbah Four: "Stupid girls and their stupid ways…"

Me: (Smacks Wally in the head with her 200 pound backpack)

Chapter Five will be out very soon!

And Please review! And thank you all who have reviewed and read my story again. Hugs for you all!


End file.
